A Night To Die For
by twihard-vampire2
Summary: Jacob Black, a 18 year old boy living his wonderful life with his beautiful girlfriend, Isabella Swan. The night of his bestfriends party, he did something bad. Bad enough to loose his girlfriend, & bad enough to go to jail. JxA
1. No Memory

**So, here's a new story. The Whispers will be updated soon. This story is gunna be written with the help of perv kitteh. Lol jk. But seriously , we are not responsible for any problems you have with this story. Its gunna be explicit. I hope you enjoy it, and if you dont then go to h e l l (: just kidding .**

**DISCLAIMER : nopeee , i still dont ownn the Twilight Saga , but I'm planning to take over the world. I still dont own their characters, but I do own all their cardboard cutouts (no , im not a stalker ;D) Yes, I wish I owned the word T W I L I G H T, but its okay because Stephanie Meyer doesn't own it either! & to answer your questions, nope . im not in jail for starnapping Emmet... YET. (:**

* * *

"What the hell happened last night?"

Jacob Black woke up on a nice sunny morning, still dreading over last night's party. Edward's 18th birthday party last night really had tired him out.

"I gotta call Edward."

He picked up his Samsung GalaxyS and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello? Jacob is that you?"

"Yeah, it is. Who would be calling you from my phone? Anyway, do you remember anything about last night?"

"Oh ya know, we drunk beer until we threw up, got strippers, you slept with my step-sister, we watched the game. The usual stuff."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah you slept with Alice. Up in my mom's bedroom. In front of everyone."

"Tell me you don't mean..."

"I do, I do! You and her had 5 too many, and you guys just did it."

"But... she doesn't remember anything? I mean... did we use a condom?"

"Of course! Do you think i would let my best friend get my step-sister pregnant?"

Jacob sighed in relef.

"Well I better get ready for school. I gotta tell Bells before anybody else does."

"KK. Talk to you at school."

Jacob hanged up and got out of is bed and went to his closet. He took out his plain white-tee, his black vest, denim jeans, and his black and grey Converse. After he got dressed he went to the bathroom and brushed teeth and then took out his black hairbrush to brush his long tangled hair.

He headed for the door and up to his 2004 Chevy Truck. He put the keys in the ignition and listened to the trucks engine rumble. _VROOM VROOM. _He headed for Forks High School. After he walked into the school's entrance he headed for AP English, Bella's first class.

"Hey babe!" Bella Swan yelled across the room.

"Did you like the party last night?"

"Oh it was ok... Edward got his first hangover. He's been puking like a sicko."

"Wow." Bella giggled.

"Umm... I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Um.. _."_

"What?"

"I slept with Alice, you know Edward's step-sister, last night at the party..."

"Oh now you want to tell me? I guess you were so drunk you forgot that you brought me as your date!"

Bella slapped Jacob in his face and yelled at him before she stormed out of the class room.

* * *

***BUM BUM BUM* (Dramatic music) :D So , yepp! Heres the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, & be expecting chapter two tonight or tomorrow! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pleasee ? (: Alsoo: Tell me what you though about the Twilight Saga: Eclipse! (if you seen it!) My next mission is to starnap Riley! Jasper is too fast for me, but no worries! I will soon have him tied up in my bed! (:**

**- Majesty.**


	2. The Truth Is Revealed

**Hey there ! Chapter two is just beloww :D E n j o y !**

**DISCLAIMER:So I'm thinking of putting the disclaimer in the info box. This is really tiring. But, eyy . ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER! i do not own the Twilight Saga, their character (or their hair ;D), or their props ! (:**

* * *

"Come on, Come on, pick up already!"

Jacob has been calling Bella for days now.

"Jakie-Poo, can you please take a break from "her" for awhile?" Alice said cutely.

"I told you, stop calling me that! That thing that happened at the party, mean't NOTHING." Jacob said coldly.

"Well have you and Bella had se.."

"Stop it! I love Bella and no one and nothing can stop me from loving Bella. What happened with us, there isnt even an us, that was an accident. I have no feelings for you and I will never have feelings for you..."

Alice stood up and ran out of Jacob's room. He thought having Alice over here would be a good way of explaning to Alice about that night.

_Next day_

"Bells, please talk to me!"

"Jacob, leave me alone!"

Bella pushed Jacob away as they ran across the hallway, trying to make it to their AP Science Class.

"Bella, I swear, it meant nothing!"

"Yeah, it meant nothing to you!"

"Bella, this was never meant to happen."

"Jake, its to late. Don't say sorry, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Bells, don't do this..."

"I have to. I know Alice has feelings for you, and you have feelings for her. Its time to move on, you know we weren't gunna last forever."

Jacob looked at Bella, with tears in his eyes.

"I've never cried for someone, but Bella you are special."

Jacob went up to Bella and kissed her on the lips.

"Get the fuck off of me Jacob! I dont want you anymore, thats that!"

Bella turned and walked away, leaving Jacob with nothing to hang on too, except despair.

* * *

The rest of the day was absolute hell for Jacob, and even though no one knew it, Alice too.

Before that night, Alice already had feelings for Jacob that she was too shy to admit to Jacob. She knew Jacob would never love her, or like her like that because she was his bestfriends younger sister.

Alice walked by Jacob, and Jacob waved to her. She was thinking of waving back, but she was still mad at him from yesterday. He told her he didn't have any feelings for her, which really hurt her.

She passed by him and gave him a dirty look.

"_That'll show him_" Alice thought.

Alice walked into her spanish class, and sat next to her best friend Emmet. She has known Emmet ever since pre-school.

"Hola! Como estas Senorita?"

Alice looked at him, and then laid her head on her arms.

"Aww, Alice whats wrong?"

"I...I..."

"You what?"

"I fucked Jacob at Edward's party."

"You WHAT?"

"Yeah Emmet."

"Isn't he going out with that Isabella Swan bitch?"

"Yeah, but we drank...alot."

"Whoa. So tell me again, why are you sad?"

"Because I like Jacob, & I know he will never like me the same way!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice."

"Ugh!"

Mrs. Rodriguez came into the classroom and shouted,"Buenos dias, clase! ¿Cómo están todos ustedes hoy?"

"Bien!" shouted the whole class, except for Alice.

"Look on the bright side" Emmet whispered, "maybe Jacob and Bella will break up. If you talk to him alot from now on, maybe he'll start to like you.'

Alice thought about it and thought it could possibly happen.

When spanish class ended, she walked out the school and into her car. For a few minutes she just sat there, staring into blankness. Then she heard a tapping sound on her window. She looked and seen it was Jacob.

Alice didn't want to deal with Jacob right now, so she rolled her eyes and started the engine.

"Alice please! Can we talk?"

Alice paused, then rolled down her window.

"What."

"I'm sorry about what i said yesterday. Us..._doing _it, wasn't really supposed to happen. But, I kinda lied when I said I didn't have feelings for you."

"Save it Jacob. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lieing. Alice, you are really pretty."

"Whatever Jake. I'll call you later."

And with that, Alice drove off. And once again, Jacob was left with nothing to hang on too.

* * *

**Chappiee twoo (: Like it, love it, hate it, whateverr - just review it :D - Not the bestt chapterr . OverzealousGuineapig - as you can see, YES Bella broke up with Jake (: (More for mee ;D) about the whole Alice getting pregnant , I had that in mind but I also had something else in mind.**

**Fact 1 : Bella & Jake were together for 9 months.**

**Fact 2 : The people at Edward's party (besides Edward) were Jacob, Alice, Bella, Jasper, and Quil.**

**Fact 3 : Quil is Jacobs half brother. **

**Fact 4 : Jasper is Jacob & Edward's best friend.**

**Fact 5 : Jasper wasn't at school for the past three days.**

**Be looking for chapter three. Should be up within the next few days (:**

**- Majesty**


End file.
